Loving the White Moon Princess
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Oneshot A short story of a one sided love. A princess’s advisor is in love with her and he would do anything to protect her and to be with her.Please read and review. Hope you enjoy. *v*


_Loving the White Moon Princess_

From the balcony of his hotel, Yujinn stare intently at the full moon. It was a hobby of his, to stare at the moon and remember the last day of his past life. No many people who got reborn remember their past life but Yujinn was different. He remembered everything.

"'This life, I have everything. Fame, families, friends, money. I am one of Japan's most successful bachelors and any women would be happy to be with me yet I feel so incomplete. Is it because I still haven't found her? Is it because the one thing I truly want will never be mine?"' Yujinn thought.

He slowly closed his eyes and as always, the last day of his past life rushed back to him.

It was around a thousand years ago, an ordinary day in the Moon Kingdom. Normally, the kingdom's ruler, Queen Serenity, would take time off during the day to educate her daughter but today she was much too busy to. When the queen is busy, the princess is educate by her advisor, Yujinn.

"Greeting princess." Yujinn took the princess's hand and kiss it. "The flowers of this world are nothing compare to your loveliness."

"Hello Yujinn." Princess Serenity smile brightly, "There is no need for flattery. Let start."

Together they took their seat and the lesson begins. They cover math, history, potion making, and magic spells. They took a break after finishing magic spells.

"I think that should be enough studying for one day." Yujinn said.

"Really?" Serenity asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes. If we study any longer, you might not have enough time to play. That is why you wanted to get started early, so we could finish early right?"

"Yes, thank you cutie." She gave him a peek on the cheek and ran off happily.

The words ran through his mind as he touches where she had kissed him and smile. He returns to his room for rest. The whole time he thought about Serenity, he had love her the first time he laid eyes on her.

It was his first day as an advisor to the Queen Serenity and her daughter. He had met the queen before but not her daughter. They were in the courtyard, the queen, him, and other advisors, chatting away.

Then she ran up cover in flowers petals and their scents. Her smile was as bright as the sunlight and beautiful too. Full of kindness and innocent. He could always feel her warmth when he is around her.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality, two hours later. "Come in."

"Yujinn, have you seen Princess Serenity?" Luna, also an advisor to rulers of the moon kingdom, asked.

"No, why?" He was suddenly alarmed.

"Her majesty wanted to see her but no one could seem to find her." She said worriedly. "I hope she didn't sneak off to Earth again. Well, sorry to bother you. I'll send words when she is found." Luna left, closing the door behind her.

Yujinn lean against his desk and laughs, it was the third time this week that she had gone missing. She pulls the disappearing act when she misses her father and wants to see him. He ruled the Earth Kingdom so he could only visit her occasionally. Someone always manage to find her sneaking inside or outside of the kingdom.

Yujinn then remember something that make chills go up his spine. News of demons sighting surrounding the Earth Kingdom was reported. No attacks yet, but the princess, being who she is, would surely be attacks if she was spotted by demons.

Without announcing to anyone, he quickly left for Earth. For a powerful magic user like him, traveling to Earth only took a few minutes. He landed outside of the kingdom and starts to search around.

"Ahh!"

He recognizes her voice and ran as fast as he could to her. When he caught sight of her, a demon had already send multiple of sharp energy toward her. "Princess!" He didn't have enough time to cast a protection spell but he did have time to run to her and protect her. Yujinn use himself as a shield and intercept the attack.

"Yujinn!" Princess Serenity scream in horror as the event unfold before her.

Yujinn was on his knees, the attack weren't enough to kill him, but they were powerful enough to severely wound him.

"No! No! Yujinn! You shouldn't have done that!" She said tearfully.

"Well well well. It seems I will not only have the White Moon Princess's head as my trophy, but her advisor as well." The demon chuckle evilly and send another round of shots toward them.

Yujinn may only be known as an advisor but he was not weak and untrained in battle. He held the princess by her waist and jump out of the way.

"You can not escape. This is your fate, your doom. Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" the demon taunted and out of the darkness his warriors appears. Yujinn and Serenity was completely surrounded by what seem to be hundreds of demons."

Setting Serenity on the ground, Yujinn stood to face the demons army. "Wrong, this will be your end. You will not lay a single hand on Princess Serenity."

He had no choice, he knew the only way to protect Serenity was to cast the spell "Shinseina no Hakai". This spell would destroy all of army of demons but in the process, it will take his life. Even though he knew the consequences, he did not hesitate and chant the spell. As he finished, white lights shot out of him illuminate the area. Demons that was attacking Yujinn when he was casting the spell was destroys as well as the one that was just standing. They did their best to block the lights but it overpowered them. "No!"

The light was bright even for Serenity, she had to close her eyes and look away. It was over within seconds and Princess Serenity was alone in the darkness. "Yujinn?"

"Don't be afraid. I'm right here." Yujinn appear in front of her, still surrounded by light but less bright than before.

"Yujinn! You're alright!" She said cheerfully. He wasn't bleeding like before either. "I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have gone to Earth alone. I'm sorry you got hurt. Forgive me."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Let go home Yujinn, please."

"You can but I can not."

"Huh? Why not?" Serenity was confused and tears start to form again.

Yujinn kneel down and kiss her hand, "They'll be here soon. Don't cry. Please show me your beautiful smile one more time."

As he asked, through her tears, she summoned up her brightest smile for him.

He lean closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He then whisper in her ear, "I promise to find you again in my next life. I will then be forever by your side and serve you to my fullest. Good-bye for now, my princess."

He opens his eyes and he was back to reality. Even though he knew she didn't love him the way he love her, he never regretted his decision. With the moon and Earth kingdom fallen, somewhere on Earth, Princess Serenity was posing as a normal human being. He would find her, no matter how long it takes; he would continue to look for her.

To clear his head, Yujinn went to a festival held at a nearby shrine. He walks through the crowd and admires the happiness being spread.

"Ha ha ha." A teenage girl accidentally bumps into him. "Ahh, sorry. I'm sorry."

"Sakura, watch where you're going. Sorry about her, she's really clumsy." One of her friend apologizes.

"I'm sorry again; I hope you enjoy the festival." She bow and walk away, but not before flashing Yujinn a bright smile.

The whole time, he was speechless because when the teen bump into him, he felt something he hasn't felt in a ling time. In over one thousand years to be exact. He felt the warmth that he always felt around Serenity and that smile was identical to the princess. He turns to look at the girl and instead he saw transparent image of Princess Serenity walking with her eight Sailor Sensei.

Yujinn knew, even if she look different and have a different name, he knew it was she. He had found what he was searching for, the one he held closest to his heart and the one that make him feel complete. He had found his princess.


End file.
